


Pastime

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Partner Swapping, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunting lodge was unexpectedly quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastime

Eglorine was at loose ends. She'd been up late with Elena (stomach ache) and had declined Kalman's invitation to go riding with the rest of them in favour of sleeping in. When she'd finally risen, the hunting lodge was unexpectedly quiet. Sitting in the rustic parlour was Loick, immersed in a book, but otherwise the place was deserted.

"Where did everyone go?" she asked.

"Oh, the children are off swimming," he replied, stretching lazily. "And Katia and Kalman went… for a walk after lunch."

A walk. Well, she knew what that probably meant. It didn't particularly bother her - after all, they'd left her Loick to entertain herself with, and she did rather enjoy his company. She smiled in his direction, and was pleased to see him return the look with an arched eyebrow. Evidently he was up for their usual pastime under such circumstances.

"Would you like to…?" she began hopefully.

"Play cards? I'd love to," he replied, and took out the pack to deal.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Violin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257119) by [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words)




End file.
